Apartment no 12
by aegyung
Summary: "Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu, maaf.. aku mencintaimu" KrisLu/KrisHan/EXO crackpair/ one love for two heart's sequel/Yaoi. DLDR, Review! part 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Apartment no 12

KrisHan/KrisLu

One Love for Two Heart's Sequel

Rated: T

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ia menyibak khorden coklat muda yang bertengger rapi di dekat kasurnya, kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sekedar untuk menguap seraya merentangkan tangannya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Matanya di manjakan dengan pemandangan yang setiap hari dia lihat, gedung pencakar langit yang mengurung apartemen kecilnya.

Sejauh ini, Luhan tidak merasa keberatan atau gengsi hidup di apartemen kecil yang dulunya milik Sehun. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman tinggal di bangunan kecil itu dan Kai maupun Sehun juga sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Luhan menempati apartemennya yang sekarang.

Ia melirik ke jam weker kecil yang berdiri di atas meja nakasnya. Pukul setengah tujuh. Dengan langkah gontainya ia meraih handuk kemudian segera mandi mengingat pukul tujuh ia ada janji dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja ia temui. Luhan merasa sedikit kesal dan merutuki kebodohannya kala itu, akibatnya ia tidak bisa tidur banyak –bangun pagi di hari libur adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin ia lakukan, namun sayangnya hal itu sangat sering terjadi berhubung ia adalah pemegang perusahaan besar di Korea.

Luhan butuh sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, lima menit untuk menata penampilannya, dua menit untuk tataan rambutnya, semenit untuk memasang sepatu dan menyambar tas yang ada di atas meja panjangnya, kemudian lima menit untuk berlari ke mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman parkir yang telah di sediakan.

Tangannya dengan lincah memutar kemudi, matanya menyusuri setiap jalan yang ia lintasi. Rasanya sudah jadi sarapan sehari-hari melihat kota Seoul pada jam segini, ikut di barisan mobil milik para konglomerat, membelah jalan ditemani secerca sinar matahari yang belum terlalu panas.

Sebenarnya, ia sedikit ragu untuk mendatangi kafe kecil di pinggir jalan yang menjadi lokasi janjiannya dengan seseorang. Ia belum kenal dekat dengan orang itu. Luhan hanya sekedar kenal nama, tidak lebih. Siapa yang tahu jika nanti Luhan di ajak minum, kemudian di dalam minumannya telah ada obat tidur lalu Luhan di culik dan hartanya di kuras atau Luhan yang diculik kemudian dibunuh, atau mungkin ia di jual ke luar negri dan harga diri yang telah ia bangun tinggi-tinggi itu jatuh seketika dan membuahkan perusahaannya hancur. Yah, memang ini bukan kali pertama Luhan bertemu dengan orang itu, melainkan adalah kali keduanya. Kali pertamanya adalah ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu kemudian membasahi baju yang di kenakan pemuda itu, kemudian orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan bijaknya menariknya ke kedai kopi agar Luhan bisa kembali menikmati kopinya, sekalian pemuda itu juga ingin menyesap kopi di pagi hari kala itu. Berhubung Luhan merasa tidak enak hati, maka ia mengiyakan saja ajakan pemuda itu. Berakhir di kedai kopi pinggir jalan yang menyajikan kopi dengan rasa tidak buruk-buruk amat namun Luhan akan memberi poin 5 dari 10. Hari itu berjalan baik-baik saja dan Luhan rasa pemuda itu memanglah orang baik. Sebagai seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, ia memutuskan untuk mencuci baju pemuda yang telah ia kotori, pemuda itu menolak keras namun Luhan memaksakan kehendaknya hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mengalah.

Namun kini Luhan kembali meragukan kebaikan orang itu. Apakah itu hanya sekedar topeng belaka? Siapa yang tahu.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya ketika kafe yang menjadi tujuannya telah ada di depan hidungnya, kemudian ia menepuk dahinya.

Ia harus sekali lagi bertemu dengan Kris –pemuda yang akan ia temui.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa untuk membawa baju Kris yang telah ia laundry?

Jika ia kembali ke apartemennya, sudah pasti ia telat dan membiarkan Kris duduk di kafe itu sendirian selama satu jam.

Ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

Rambutnya teracak begitu saja ketika ia membuka helmnya. Tangannya yang masih tertutup sarung tangan hitam membenahi tataan rambutnya sedikit dengan bercermin di kaca spion motornya. Motor merah itu terparkir di depan sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan. Untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya kemudian mengotori pakaiannya. Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi jika pemuda itu tidak kekeh mencucikan pakaiannya. Tapi apa mau di kata, ia terlalu teguh pada pendiriannya dengan rasa tanggung jawab besar dalam dirinya hingga membuatnya sedikit berkesan keras kepala namun Kris tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Setidaknya dengan kejadian kali itu, kini ia dapat kesempatan untuk bangun pagi seraya melintasi jalanan Seoul yang padat di pagi hari. Karena, Kris adalah orang yang hidup pada siang hari, ia terbiasa bangun pada pukul sepuluh kemudian berangkat ke kantornya yang memang masuk siang pada pukul dua belas, pulang pada pukul delapan malam dan kembali tidur pada pukul sembilan malam. Mungkin tidur pagi adalah alasan sampingan mengapa ia bisa menjadi pemuda dengan tinggi yang begitu mencolok.

Kris membuka pintu kafe, matanya menyisir ruangan mencari sosok pemuda kecil yang harus ia temui hari ini.

Dan di sana, duduklah seorang pemuda yang asik dengan ponselnya. Duduk di sisi ruangan tanpa ada segelas minuman di depannya.

Kris lupa-lupa ingat bagaimana wajah pemuda itu, yang ia ingat .. yah, satu ciri khas pemuda itu ketika pertama kali ia temui adalah wajahnya yang terlalu manis bahkan lebih manis dibandingkan wanita.

Uh oh ...

Apakah kali ini penyakitnya 'kambuh'?

.

.

.

Luhan bisa merasakan seseorang meletakan helm hitam di atas mejanya. Ia menaikan pandangannya, kemudian bertemu dengan senyum cerah Kris, orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya. Luhan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya, kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka, kalau kalau Kris juga ingin minum kopi seperti dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku kurang terbiasa minum kopi di pagi hari" ujar Kris pelan, namun ia tetap membuka menu yang pelayan kafe itu berikan, "Dan ... aku pesan Marocchino"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Cappuccino" ujarnya.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Luhan pada seorang pemuda yang masih sibuk membuka menu di depannya, sepertinya ini adalah kali pertama Kris datang ke kafe yang menyediakan begitu banyak jenis kopi. Yah, terlihat dari Kris yang begitu _excited _ dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun ia berusaha menutupi ekspresi itu.

"Belum"

"Kau bilang kurang terbiasa minum kopi, lebih baik sarapan dulu sebelum minum kopi" ucap Luhan, "Tidak punya masalah dengan perut, kan?"

"Sejauh ini sih tidak" Kris mengedikan bahunya

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "Apakah kau asli orang _sini_?"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, kurang mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Maksudku, asli Korea?"

"Tidak, aku campuran Korea dan China. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di China, namun karena ada suatu urusan aku di pindahkan ke Korea sekitar lima bulan yang lalu"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "Bahasa Koreamu fasih juga"

"Tentu, ibuku selalu mengajakku untuk bicara dalam bahasa Korea. Kau bisa bayangkan dalam satu rumah aku harus berbicara dalam dua bahasa, jika ada nenek dan kakekku datang maka aku harus fasih dalam bahasa inggris atau Canada" ucapnya santai, ia membenahi jaket hitamnya kemudian melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Luhan lurus, "Ah ya, bajuku?"

"Nah itu dia ..." Luhan meringis, "Aku lupa membawanya"

"Lalu .. bagaimana?"

"Kau tinggal di mana? Biar nanti sore jika ada waktu aku akan mengantarkan bajumu"

"Aku kurang paham alamatnya" Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto bangunan tinggi yang sangat di kenal Luhan, "Nomor 12" ucapnya.

"Oohh ... kau tinggal di sana juga? Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu?" mata Luhan membulat sempurna, yah ia merasa begitu senang mendapatkan kenalan yang sebenarnya tinggal berdekatan dengannya. Karena sejauh ini orang yang ia anggap teman hanya tiga orang –Chen, Kai yang sebenarnya adalah adiknya dan Sehun yang tak lain adalah tunangan Kai, dan ia cukup bosan hanya bermain dengan tiga orang itu saja.

Apakah Kris bisa di jadikan teman?

Entahlah, ada kesan lain yang begitu menarik perhatiannya untuk mengetahui Kris lebih lanjut.

Kisah singkat Kris yang lumayan membuatnya ternganga, keluarga pemuda itu pasti keren sekali dipenuhi dengan dua bahasa sekaligus.

Lagipula, kesan pertama Kris tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat, lebih terlihat seperti orang luar yang baru saja pindah ke Korea dengan keluguannya melihat kota Seoul di pagi hari melalui kaca besar yang menembus ke jalanan padat Seoul.

Namun masalahnya di sini, Luhan bukanlah orang yang pintar bergaul.

Jadi ia sedikit pesimis dapat berteman dengan orang lain selain tiga manusia yang selalu ada di setiap harinya.

Pesanan keduanya datang, Luhan segera menyesap pesanannya. Perutnya terasa hangat.

"Memang kau tinggal di nomor berapa?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum cerah, "509, lantai lima"

"Ooohh .. ya ya" ia menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menyesap minumannya, "Mungkin karena aku selalu bangun pukul sepuluh jadi kita tidak pernah bertemu"

"Ah .. ya, mungkin. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bangun siang karena pekerjaanku yang .. uh" Luhan mendengus, "Mereka banyak sekali"

Kris terkekeh, "Memangnya, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya, "Bukan pekerjaan yang berarti, namun memang sayang untuk ditinggalkan" ucapnya. Ia tidak mau membuka identitasnya lebih dulu.

Siapa tahu Kris bisa dijadikan teman yang bisa menerima Luhan sebagai orang biasa –bukan pemilik perusahaan.

"Lalu, di sini kau kerja di mana?"

"Perusahaan ayahku, bagian koki"

"Ayahmu pemilik restoran?"

"Pemilik hotel" ia mengedikan bahunya, "Setidaknya koki lebih baik dari pada tukang angkut barang orang-orang yang menginap di hotel itu"

Luhan tertegun, "Oh .. jadi ayahmu punya hotel di sini.. mengapa ia menaruhmu di bagian koki? Setahuku, orang-orang pemilik usaha akan meminta anaknya untuk memegang salah satu perusahaannya atau paling tidak bergerak tepat di bawahnya, at–"

"Ayahku ingin aku mencoba setiap bagian. Bulan pertama ketika aku pindah ke sini aku di bagian keamanan, bulan kedua sebagai tukang angkat barang, bulan ketiga resepsionis, bulan ke empat bagian cuci piring dan bulan kelima aku jadi koki. Mungkin pada bulan ke tujuh atau ke delapan aku sudah berada tepat di bawah ayahku"

"Oh .. begitu .."

Kris mengangguk, "Begitulah"

"Apakah hari ini kau ada jadwal?"

"Kurasa tidak ada?"

"Jadi, pukul berapa aku bisa datang ke apartemenmu?"

"Bagaimana jika sekarang? Aku tunggu kau di apartemenku sementara kau mengambil bajuku. Atau aku mengikutimu ke tempat laundry itu jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke apartemenku"

"Boleh ku pilih opsi pertama? Sekalian mampir di apartemen tetangga, siapa tahu kita bisa berteman"

Luhan tersenyum manis, matanya yang tertutup sedikit kemudian bahasa tubuhnya yang kikuk karena mengutarakan maksud lainnya dengan begitu polos membuat Kris mati-matian untuk menahan penyakitnya yang akan kambuh.

Kris bisa merasakan hal hal buruk jika nanti Luhan berhasil menjadi temannya.

Ia bisa merasakan hal hal yang mungkin saja membuat Luhan kecewa akibat penyakitnya yang belum kunjung sembuh.

Inilah mengapa ia benar-benar meminimalisir teman lelaki, karena penyakitnya yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Namun, kali ini ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Luhan.

Luhan terlalu manis untuk itu.

"O-oke, baiklah"

"Siap bos! Pertama, biar ku habiskan dulu minumanku" ucapnya.

Kris dapat menangkap ekspresi Luhan yang benar-benar ingin menjadi kawannya.

Setiap tingkah Luhan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

Ah sudahlah, biarkan Luhan menjadi temannya.

Dan jika Luhan memang ingin menjadi temannya, maka pemuda itu harus menerima Kris apa adanya, bukankah itu sebuah konsekuensi dalam sebuah hubungan?

Yah, semoga saja, Luhan bisa menerima Kris apa adanya.

"Sudah habis, Tuan?" Kris menatap Luhan yang tengah membereskan diri untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama sepertimu. Ku tunggu kau di apartemenku.. begitu, kan?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Dan Kris benar-benar merasa bahwa penyakitnya memang kambuh.

.

.

.

TBC

Aegyung alias shubaekgyeo comeback ohohoheheohoululuahahaeherohoratyehet

segini dulu ya, aku masih mau nyusun plotnya biar ceritanya greget/?

Ada masukan?

Maaf kalau banyak typo, aku belum sempet edit ehewehew TT

Review jangan lupa ya, jangan jadi siders :3

thankiss


	2. Chapter 2

Apartment no 12

KrisHan/KrisLu

"_What if ... we are meant to be together?"_

.

.

.

Aegyung present

.

.

Dompetnya terbuka sedikit, memberikan celah untuk tangannya mengapit beberapa lembar duit untuk memberikan bayaran yang pas kepada kasir laundry yang setia dengan senyuman mereka.

Ia kembali memasuki mobilnya setelah memastikan bahwa baju Kris sudah ada di jok belakang. Kemudian segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalur apartemennya. Kembali menyusuri jalan raya hingga akhirnya mobil hitam metalik itu terparkir di halaman yang telah di sediakan khusus untuk tempat parkir.

Tangannya meraih tas plastik yang menyimpan baju Kris, kemudian langkah kecilnya segera berlari menyusuri koridor lantai paling bawah dari gedung bertingkat enam itu. Mencari apartemen nomor 12.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, mengapa ia begitu ingin memiliki teman. Ah, apa karena ia cukup muak dengan segala kesendiriannya? Yah, ia hanya bertemu dengan Chen dan Kai sesekali di kantor, mereka bertemu kalau Luhan sedang tidak sibuk di ruangannya karena biasanya Luhan menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya bersama tugasnya yang menumpuk atau menemui client untuk kerja sama dengan perusahannya. Sementara Sehun? jangankan bertemu dengan Sehun, dengan orang yang sebenarnya ada di sekitarnya saja ia jarang bertemu sapa, apalagi Sehun yang lebih banyak menghabisi waktu di rumah utama–dan kini rumah itu di ambil alih oleh Kai.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia ragu.

Namun sebuah dorongan membuatnya tertarik untuk melakukannya.

Jauh di dalam sana, ia juga sedang was-was.

Bagaimana jika Kris adalah komplotan mafia yang bisa saja menyerangnya.

Bagaimana jika Kris ternyata adalah orang jahat. Atau mungkin pria itu adalah psycho yang akan menyakitinya. Bagaimana jika nanti sesampainya ia di apartemen Kris, pemuda itu akan menyerangnya dengan sembilah pisau kemudian membunuhnya.

Siapa tahu, kan?

Luhan dengan ragu mengetuk pintu apartemen nomor 12, kemudian memencet bel kecil yang terletak di sisi pintu.

Ia mencoba memikirkan hal yang positive.

Namun, ia menjatuhkan tas plastik yang berisi baju Kris di tangannya ketika Kris membukakan pintu apartemennya dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam sembilah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

Luhan bergidik, matanya membulat sempurna.

Kris kemudian menyembunyikan pisaunya di belakang tubuhnya.

Sementara Luhan tiba-tiba merasa pusing, ia mual melihat darah yang berlumuran di pisau tajam Kris.

"He-hei? Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan bisa mendengar suara itu namun ia tidak berani melihat kearah Kris. Ia memutuskan untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berlari dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Kris dengan tas platik laundry yang berisi baju pemuda itu.

Membiarkan jarak membentang sejauh mungkin.

Gila.

Kris dengan tangan kotornya.

Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki dorongan untuk berteman dengan pembunuh.

Ia berlari menuju lift, memencet angka lima dengan cepat. Jangan sampai Kris dapat menyusul langkahnya.

Ketika bel kecil terdengar, tandanya ia telah sampai di lantai lima. Ia segera berlari menuju apartemennya, menyusup ke dalam dan segera menguncinya.

Nafasnya berderu tak beraturan.

Kepalanya pusing dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan bersandar pada pintu apartemennya.

Lima menit berjalan tenang, Luhan bernafas lega.

'_tok tok_'

Namun tidak untuk detik ini.

Luhan merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

"_Luhan? Aku tahu kau di dalam_" suara Kris menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menahan nafasnya, Luhan merasa nyawanya di ujung jurang.

"_Ayolah, buka pintunya_"

Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya.

"_Luhaann"_

Ia memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"_Ayolah, ku mohon bu–"_

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DULU, JANGAN BUNUH AKUU"

Kris membeku di tempatnya ketika pintu apartemen terbuka dan Luhan berteriak di depannya dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu apartemen Luhan tertutup kencang.

"Apa yang –Ya Tuhan" Kris menepuk keningnya, kemudian mencet bel apartemen Luhan, "Hei, biar kita selesaikan baik-baik kawan"

Luhan tidak meresponnya sama sekali sementara Kris tetap setia di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin di sangka pembunuh, yang benar saja. Ayolah, Kris masih punya hati, jika bukan untuk bahan makanan ia tidak akan menyentuh pisau.

Yah, dia koki, ingat?

"Luhan, aku koki, bukan pembunuh"

Masih tidak ada suara dari dalam.

Sementara di dalam sana, Luhan bergulat dengan hatinya. namun entah dorongan dari mana, tangannya bergerak membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya demi menenangkan diri.

Dan di sanalah Kris yang tengah menatapnya lurus.

"Ayolah, aku bukan pembunuh. Aku sedang mencoba resep baru dan yang kau lihat tadi bukan darah manusia. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" Kris mendengus, "Padahal baru tadi pagi aku bilang, aku adalah koki hotel, ingat?"

Luhan merona.

"Mau datang ke tempatku sekalian menyoba masakanku, kawan?"

Ia menatap lurus Kris yang terkekeh.

Kawan. _Kawan_.

"Baiklah .."

"Ayo" Kris menarik tangannya. Membawa Luhan ke apartemen nomor 12.

.

.

.

Jemari lentiknya menari di atas keyboard, mengetik tiap huruf yang membentuk sebuah kalimat rapih di halaman kosongnya. Sesekali, ia membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot namun tatapan matanya tetap lurus menjurus ke depan, memerhatikan dengan seksama layar komputernya.

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya lelah, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sebelum kembali mengetik.

Namun ia menghentikan jemarinya yang telah menyentuh keyboard hitam itu ketika ponselnya berdering di sisinya.

Matanya berbinar.

"Oppa?"

"_Mau makan malam ke Apartemenku nanti?_"

"Tentu!"

"_Aku akan mengenalkan tetangga baruku padamu_"

"Teman baru?" tanya Hyeoyon sedikit was-was

Di ujung sana, Kris menganggukan kepalanya, "_Ya, begitulah_"

"Laki-laki?" kini gadis itu sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"_Iya .. jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan 'hal itu'_."

"Y-ya .. baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti malam"

Hyeoyon mematikan ponselnya, kemudian memijat keningnya pelan. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Yah .. ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan _hal _itu. Sedikit rasa cemburu memenuhi relung hatinya. Perasaan aneh sekaligus pikiran pikiran buruk melintas di otaknya.

Tidak tidak.

Kris sudah menyukainya.

Dia tidak mungkin kembali jadi _gay_.

.

.

.

Luhan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, perutnya kenyang sekali. Makanan yang di buat Kris sangat lezat, saat ia kenyang pun ia tetap bisa menelan makanan-makanan itu hingga rasanya perutnya siap meledak.

Kris terkekeh, ia menyediakan minum di depan Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam kau datang lagi? Kita makan malam bersama sekalian aku ingin memperlihatkanmu resep baruku"

"Hari ini jadwalku kosong" Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya dengan benar, "Aku akan datang"

"Bagus" Kris mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian duduk di samping Luhan dengan sekaleng cola di tangannya. Ia menenggak minuman soda itu perlahan, "Sudah kenyang, Tuan?"

Luhan mengelus perutnya, "Ugh, sangat. Makananmu benar-benar lezat"

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu" Kris meminum colanya, "Tapi, ini pertama kali dalam tahun ini mendengar kalimat itu dari teman laki-lakiku"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah .. begitulah. Ayah dan Ibuku menjauhkanku dari laki-laki" pemuda itu meneguk lagi minumannya, "Karena sesuatu"

"Oh .. berarti .. kau tidak boleh berteman denganku, dong?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku sangat penat dikerumuni perempuan, pergaulanku diatur-atur" Kris mengedikan bahunya.

"Memang kenapa?" Luhan menatap Kris dengan penuh tanda tanya, perasaan penasaran meletup-letup dalam dirinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus diubah dalam diriku. Ada hal buruk yang harus dihilangkan dari dalam diriku"

"Hal buruk?"

"Oh ya, Luhan. Mau temani aku beli buah untuk nanti malam, ku rasa buahku sudah habis" Kris meletakan minuman kalengnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat, "Aku butuh beberapa buah untuk _dessert _ dan resep baruku"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, ayo"

Luhan baru saja akan meneguk minuman yang Kris berikan, namun matanya menangkap Kris telah menggunakan jaketnya seraya meletakan tangannya di gagang pintu apartemennya.

Ia tersedak karna terlalu buru-buru meminum airnya.

Kris tertawa, bahkan pemuda itu terbahak melihat Luhan tersedak.

"Ambil helm di atas meja, kita pergi dengan motorku, setuju?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan. Langkahnya buru-buru mendekati meja kecil di ujung ruangan, mengambil helm hitam yang terletak di atasnya. Sedikit longgar untuk Luhan, mungkin karena faktor kepalanya yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada Kris.

Pemuda itu kemudian keluar dari apartemen Kris, bersamaan dengan empunya yang mengunci apartemennya sebelum menarik tangan Luhan ke parkiran.

Tidak buruk juga.

Ia cukup beruntung mendapatkan teman yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya. Pribadi yang cukup baik untuk pertemuan awal mereka.

Wah, Luhan rasa ia akan menuliskan pengalaman baru mulai sekarang. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan itu meletup-letup di perutnya.

Luhan duduk di jok belakang motor Kris. Motor hitam berukuran besar dengan bagian belakang yang lebih tinggi dari bagian depannya membuat Luhan merasa lebih tinggi dari Kris.

Kris menyalakan motornya, kemudian melajukan motornya langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat tubuh Luhan jatuh ke depan, menutup mata pemuda itu dan membuat lengan Luhan memeluk pinggang teman barunya, Kris.

.

.

.

Pasar buah memang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka. Apalagi dengan kecepatan motor Kris yang tinggi, rasanya Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktu sedetik untuk menuju ke pasar buah, padahal biasanya ia butuh beberapa menit jika menggunakan mobil.

"Ayo turun"

Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya, ia masih cukup kaget karena kecepatan motor Kris yang benar-benar di atas rata-rata.

"Ya Tuhan, ku rasa jantungku sudah lepas dari tempatnya" ucap Luhan, "Kau ngebut sekali. Untung saja tidak ada polisi" Luhan memukul pelan bahu Kris, kemudian pemuda itu turun dari motor besar temannya. Melepas helm hitamnya kemudian memberikan barang itu pada Kris.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti itu. Bahkan polisi sampai hapal karena terlalu sering menangkapku"

Luhan menepuk kepalanya, temannya benar-benar ekstrim ternyata.

"Apakah ngebut-ngebutan di jalan adalah hal buruk yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan. Matanya mengerjap, ia bisa melihat Kris dengan atmosfer yang sedikit berbeda, melihat pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian terkekeh, "Tentu bukan"

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, oke? Aku harus memenuhi list ku yang kosong. Hari ini kau jadi tukang angkat barang-ku, oke? Akan ku beri upah setelahnya"

"He-hei! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu secara sepihak"

"Luhan~ kau ingat datang ke sini menggunakan apa?"

Luhan melirik ke samping, menatap motor Kris dengan pandangan sayunya.

Ah tidak, ia terjebak. Mau tidak mau, Luhan harus menuruti kemauan Kris. Jika tidak, ia harus rela jalan kaki sepanjang dua kilo meter untuk bisa kembali ke apartemennya.

"Baiklah" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oke. Pertama, ayo cari buah-buahannya" Kris memandu jalan Luhan, tatapannya lurus memilah buah-buahan dari jauh. Memerhatikan tiap detail fisik buah-buahan itu, seakan meneliti kira-kira yang mana buah dengan kualitas bagus.

Ia mendekati salah satu penjual, meletakan tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan hitam di atas buah melon besar.

"Ini berapa?"

"Yang mana?"

Kris menepuk-nepuk melon besar itu, diikuti oleh sorotan mata si penjual. Tangan berlapis sarung tangan plastik itu meraih melon yang tadi ditepuk Kris, menimbangnya kemudian mengucapkan harga yang membuat Kris sedikit meringis.

"Beri aku diskon, aku sudah langganan di sini, kan?"

"Dari awal kita bertemu kau selalu minta diskon, Tuan Muda"

"Eish" Kris mengerling tidak suka, "Ayolah. Ku tambah dengan fotoku yang mahal, bagaimana?"  
"Fotomu?" pria berperut gembul itu terkekeh pelan, "Yah baiklah, lumayan untuk mengusir tikus dirumahku"

"Yah, setidaknya fotoku bermanfaat, kan?" ucap Kris dengan bibir mencibir. Sedikit tidak suka dengan pernyataan tersirat si penjual bahwa wajah Kris yang menyeramkan–padahal lebih berkesan cool, sih–itu dapat menjadi pengganti perangkap tikus.

Luhan terkekeh tertahan. Bisa saja ia terbahak, namun ia sedikit tidak enak dengan teman barunya itu. Apalagi bahan tawaannya adalah wajah Kris, mungkin setelahnya Luhan harus pulang jalan.

"Tertawa saja, jangan di tahan" suara malas itu terdengar dan benar-benar memecahkan tawa Luhan.

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan, yah .. harusnya ia terlihat cool, bukan terlihat seperti comedian begini di depan teman barunya.

"Ahjussi, jika teman baruku ini jadi ilfil karenamu, kau harus memberikan setengah buah-buahanmu secara gratis padaku"

"Kenapa begitu?!" penjual itu meraung tak suka.

"Kau menghilangkan teman laki-lakiku satu satunya dan tentu saja kau harus menggantinya, gembul!" seru Kris lagi, "Cepat ambilkan buah-buahan di listku ini, ada yang ingin ku cari,, nanti aku akan kembali. Ingat, berikan aku diskon"

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat wajah pria gemuk itu kesal dengan tindakan Kris yang semena-mena.

Kris menarik tangan temannya, membawa pemuda kecil itu pada pedagang lain

"Dasar anak muda, semoga ayahmu menurunkan pangkatmu" sorak penjual itu kesal

"Aaaameeenn" balas Kris malas.

Ya Tuhan, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang jadi penjual itu. Pasti ia akan mati bunuh diri karena sikap menyebalkan yang tumbuh pada diri Kris. Yang mungkin saja sudah permanen di dalam sana.

Kris melirik lagi list belanjaannya, terdapat dua lembar sepanjang lima centi di tangan kiri Kris, itu artinya masih banyak barang yang perlu mereka beli.

Pemuda itu mengajak Luhan menemui ibu-ibu bersuara lembut yang menjual berbagai macam bahan-bahan makanan. Dengan sabar, _ahjumma_ itu mengerjakan perintah Kris untuk memenuhi listnya, memasukan barang-barang itu ke timbangan kemudian memberika diskon sebesar sepuluh persen pada Kris.

Dasar orang kaya pelit, bahkan pada ahjumma yang baik hati saja ia masih minta diskon?

"Ahjumma, berapa harga aslinya?"

"lima belas ribu won, Nak.."

"Dan aku dapat diskon, kan?" Kris mengeluarkan dompetnya, namun Luhan menahan Kris agar pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan duitnya dari dompet hitam tebal itu.

"Berhubung aku ada dua puluh ribu won" Luhan memberikan lembaran duit dari dompetnya, "Bibi ambil saja semua. Terimakasih" kemudian ia membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa derajat.

"Ap-apa-"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Tuan Muda. Nah, sekarang apa lagi yang harus kita cari?" tanya Luhan, pemuda itu menaruh tangannya di dalam jaketnya kemudian menatap Kris dengan binar matanya.

"Daging"

"Uwaaah"

.

.

.

.

_11.00_

_Kj Hottel_

"Permisi Tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Ia membenahi kaca matanya sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya, "Biarkan dia masuk"

Pintu tertutup, kemudian selang beberapa detik kemudian terbuka lagi, memperlihatkan orang dengan jas hitam juga tumpukan data yang diapitnya masuk ke dalam ruangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi besarnya menautkan tangannya untuk memangku dagunya, memandang pria berjas hitam itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"Kali ini tentang apa? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir ke sini" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada ramah.

Pria itu hanya melempar senyum.

"Ku kira, aku masih terlibat kontrak untuk jadi mata-mata musuh anda, Tuan" ucap pria itu seraya menaruh data-datanya di atas meja yang telah tersedia di depannya, "Kali ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit aneh"

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya, rasa penasaran memuncak di dirinya.

Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya membuka salah satu buku datanya kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang melukiskan seringai aneh di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Siapkan mafiaku, sudah saatnya kita benar-benar melenyapkannya"

"Baik Tuan"

.

.

.

_14.00_

"Luhaan" Kris memanggil temannya, "Luhan, bagaimana jika kita beli ini? Aku ingin mencobanya"

"Silahkan saja" Luhan mengedikan bahunya, tangannya tetap memegang troli belanjaan mereka, "Yang punya resep itu kau, Kris, bukan aku"

"Oke" Kris menganggukan kepalanya, "Akan ku buat dua versi, versi asli dan versi baru" ucap pemuda itu seraya meggoyang-goyangnya benda yang ada di tangannya.

Entah apa itu, Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia terlalu memikirkan tempat duduk dari tadi. Oh ayolah, kakinya pegal. Sekitar dua setengah jam ia harus berkutat di pasar, kemudian Kris mengajaknya ke supermarket untuk memenuhi listnya. Ya Tuhan.

"Kau lelah, ya?" Kris meringis melihat wajah Luhan, "Tenang, sebentar lagi kita makan enak" ucapnya

"Yah~" ucap Luhan pasrah, "Kalau tidak enak, hubungan kita sampai sini saja" kata Luhan dengan nada mengancam.

Kris mengerling ke arahnya, menatapnya kaget, "Apa?! Kau bilang barusan... a-apa?"

"Ya, kau sudah membuatku sangat letih, jika nanti makananmu mengecewakanku, pertemanan kita cukup hari ini saja"

"Kau tega melihatku dikerumuni perempuan lagi?" Kris memelas sementara Luhan terbahak.

"Ayolah cepat pilih, aku pegal"

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Muda" Kris dengan tergesa-gesa melirik kearah barang-barang yang berjajar rapi di rak supermarket, "Atau .. mau duduk di atas troli?"

"Kau memintaku menduduki bahan makananmu ini?"

"Tidak juga sih.."Kris menggaruk kepala belakangnya, menatap bahan-bahan yang ada di tangannya frustasi, "Ah tunggu sebentar Luhan, tunggu sebentar" ucapnya dengan gerakan tangan juga mata yang terburu-buru.

Kris dengan cepat menaruh barang-barang yang baginya berguna. Walaupun tindakannya cekatan, namun tetap saja Luhan harus memutari supermarket sekali lagi demi memenuhi list sialan yang Kris bawa.

Luhan hanya mengekor di belakang Kris seraya mendorong troli belanjaan mereka dengan wajah malas. Barang-barang yang Kris beli kian banyak dan tentu saja menambah beban Luhan, itu artinya Luhan harus menambah tenaganya agar dapat menggerakan troli berat sialan itu.

_ Berhenti katakan sialan, Luhan. Hasil kerja kerasmu ini akan terbayar dengan masakan koki hotel bintang lima_.

Eh? Memang hotel ayah Kris itu bintang lima?

"Kris, hotel tempatmu bekerja. Maksudku, hotel ayahmu" Luhan merasakan Kris menoleh ke arahnya, "Bintang berapa?"

"Empat .. setengah? Lima? Entahlah"

"Kau ini bagaimana?!"

"Ehe .. aku kurang mengurusi hal hal seperti itu, lagi pula gajiku tidak naik dan tidak turun jadi mau bintang berapapun hotel ayahku tidak berpengaruh juga dengan gajiku"

"Gajimu pasti tinggi"

"Bagiku sih tidak, standard lah" Kris mengedikan bahunya, "Sepertinya aku butuh barang-barang untuk membersihkan bekas makan kita Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu"

Luhan memutar matanya, "Ugh, terserah"

Kris terkekeh, ia merangkul temannya itu kemudian tertawa kecil melihat teman barunya kesal dengan sifat aslinya yang keluar begitu saja.

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan dan tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh melewati dirinya dengan begitu cepat.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kris sadar. Jaketnya sobek. Padahal tadi pagi, jaket itu baik-baik saja.

Sobekan itu lumayan besar, membuat matanya membulat.

Sepertinya Kris tahu apa yang melewatinya barusan.

Rangkulan Kris berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan. Menyeret tubuh Luhan bersembunyi di balik salah satu rak supermarket dengan cepat. Matanya yang awas memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pengunjung supermarket heboh, mereka pontang-panting berlarian ke luar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kris tersadar ketika ia bersanadar di balik salah satu rak supermarket. Pemuda itu memandang lurus setiap sisi supermarket, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Peluru menembus kaca-kaca supermarket. Itu pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Diam dan tetap tenang" bisik Kris pada Luhan yang masih ada di dalam rengkuhannya. Ia mengenakan tudung jaketnya kemudian berlari seraya menggendong tubuh Luhan. Berlari menerobos kerumunan dan segera keluar dari supermarket itu.

"Belanjaanmu ..?"

Kris berdesis, ia menaikan Luhan ke atas motornya kemudian meminta Luhan dengan cepat menggunakan helmnya. Kris dengan cekatan mengancing helmnya kemudian melaju dengan motornya dengan kecepatan super tinggi.

Namun sepertinya, _musuh lamanya_ telah menghapal plat nomornya. Buktinya, mobil-mobil hitam berjejer mengacungkan senjata di belakangnya.

_Musuh lamanya _memang bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi.

"Luhan, pegangan yang erat" instruksi Kris.

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Kris, memeluk pemuda di depannya itu dengan erat.

Dan ia merasa, nyawanya baru saja melayang ketika ia merasa Kris berbelok tajam tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya. Sepertinya ia berteman dengan orang yang salah.

Apakah Kris seorang buronan? Lalu bagaimana hidupnya?

Yah, Luhan memang tidak dalam situasi yang aman. Luhan sadar akan hal itu dan ia benar-benar paik sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Luhan, mereka hanya menginginkanku"

"Kau bodoh apa bagaimana? Dengan aku masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka, itu artinya aku adalah bonus, mereka juga akan menghabisiku, Kris"

.

.

.

TBC

Review nya juseyo/? ToT

Oh ya, penyakit kemarin itu maksud aku semacam hal yang buruk, tidak normal, yah semacamnya lah, penyakit di situ bukan maksudnya 'sakit' tapi lebih ke _bad habbit, _perilaku atau sifat buruk, yah hal buruk lah/? Hope you understand what I mean. Ehehe.

Here the second part, maaf kalo masi banyak typo dan salah kalimat.

See you in the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

Apartment no 12

KrisHan/KrisLu

"_Take me away"_

.

.

.

Jam wekernya berbunyi. Ia melirik ke meja nakasnya, melihat jam wekernya berteriak tak sabaran. Namun, lelaki itu tidak mengubris teriakan wekernya. Yang ada, ia mematikan weker itu kemudian melanjutkan mimpinya.

Namun, itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat hari ini adalah hari senin. Walaupun wekernya sudah tidak berdering lagi, tapi laki-laki di sebelahnya itu pasti akan menyubitnya kemudian menyuruhnya segera mandi.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kim Jongin, cepat mandi!" serunya dengan mata terpejam. Lelaki berkulit putih itu memeluk gulingnya, namun tangan dan kakinya tak henti-hentinya mengganggu Kai agar terbangun dari tidurnya, "Kau harus kerja"

Kai menahan tangan Sehun agar tidak menyubit pinggangnya lagi, kemudian memeluk Sehun. Menguap sesaat kemudian terlelap lagi seraya memeluk suaminya.

"Joongin" Sehun menjitak suaminya, "Cepat bangun" pemuda itu menendang Kai.

"Hm" Kai yang merasa terusik akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam, benar-benar tidak bisa terbuka seakan ada lem yang melekat di matanya. Untung saja Kim Jongin sudah hapal diluar kepala ke arah mana ia harus melangkah untuk sampai ke kamar mandi dengan selamat.

Sementara Sehun duduk di sisi kasurnya, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya kemudian berdiri, mencoba membangunkan dirinya yang masih sama ngantuknya dengan Kai. Pemuda putih itu menggerak-gerakan otot lehernya, kemudian memaksa matanya untuk terbuka lebih lebar. Langkah malasnya mengantarkan Sehun ke arah dapur, lelaki itu mengambil beberapa barang di rak bagian atas dapurnya kemudian menaruh barang-barang itu di atas meja makan. Ada alat pemanggang roti, roti tawar, beberapa selai beraneka rasa, pisau kecil yang tumpul dan beberapa piring kecil.

Ia berpegangan pada pinggir meja, menumpukan berat badannya pada benda bundar yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

Sehun terlihat benar-benar lelah. Yah, semalam ia tidur terlalu larut. Ia hanya tidur selama tiga jam dan tentu saja Sehun belum puas dengan tidurnya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mencuci tangannya, kemudian meletakan tangannya yang basah di pipi putihnya. Lelaki itu memaksakan dirinya untuk mengambil dua gelas tinggi tanpa lekukan dengan diameter kurang lebih lima senti, menaruh dua gelas itu di meja makan kemudian kembali mengobrak abrik isi rak dapurnya.

Namun tangannya terhenti.

"Kaii, susu atau kopi?" soraknya.

Ia yakin, Kai tidak akan mendengarnya. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan sendiri mana yang lebih baik untuk di santap pagi-pagi. Ia meraih susu vanilanya, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuatkan Kai susu di pagi hari, minuman yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sehun menguncir poninya yang telah tumbuh lumayan panjang, membenahi tataan meja makannya kemudian memutuskan untuk membersihkan beberapa piring kotor yang semalam tak sempat ia tuntaskan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun. Berhubung piring kotor hanya ada dua, tentunya bekas makannya dan Kai semalam untuk menemani Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa.

Setelah melihat tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal –setiap sudut dapurnya bersih, tidak ada lagi piring kotor yang mengganggu pemandangan, Sehun berniat duduk dan segera menyantap sarapannya yang telah ia siapkan di meja makan.

Namun, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa melihat siapa pelakunya pun Sehun sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang melingkar seenaknya di pinggang rampingnya.

"Ayo sarapan" Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala yang bersandar di bahunya, "Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini, Kim Jongiin~" rajuknya ketika Kai tidak kunjung bergerak dari tubuhnya.

Rajukannya membuahkan hasil, Kai bergerak. Lelaki itu menggendong Sehun kemudian memangkunya untuk sarapan bersama,

Kai terlihat seakan ia tidak rela jauh dari Sehun barang seincipun.

"Suapin~" pinta Kai manja. Sehun mendengus, ia masih harus mandi dan membersihkan rumah, namun Kai selalu membuatnya tidak bisa menyelesaikan hal-hal itu dengan segera.

Sehun melapisi roti tawar dengan selai kesukaan Kai, kemudian memasukan roti itu ke dalam mulut Kai yang terletak tak jauh dari lehernya.

"Aaaaa~" acara suap-suapan itu di mulai.

.

.

.

Ia membenahi tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Memasukan itu semua ke dalam map kemudian mengapitnya di tangan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari kegugupan. Ini adalah kali kelima ia membenahi laporannya. Pada empat laporan sebelumnya, atasannya hanya menengok ke halaman pertama kemudian dengan gampangnya mengatakan bahwa laporannya buruk.

Yah, walaupun mereka teman tapi Luhan adalah orang yang cukup perfeksionis. Selama ini, begitulah sosok Luhan di matanya. Entah dengan yang lain.

"Jongdae!" seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ia menoleh, mencari si pemilik suara.

Dan di sanalah berdiri seorang Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"Yo~ bro!"

"Mengumpulkan tugas?" Kai melirik kearah lembaran-lembaran yang terapit tangan Jongdae. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Coba katakan pada kakakmu, baca laporanku sampai selesai baru menilai baik atau buruknya laporanku ini. Ini adalah kali kelima aku merombak isinya" ucap Jongdae kesal.

Kai terkekeh. Ia hanya mengedikan bahunya, "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya akan ku bilang padanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku kurang yakin ia akan mendengarkanku"

"Sebagai kakak yang baik dia pasti mendengarkanmu"

"Begitukah?"

"Eh .. yah .. aku tidak yakin, sih. Aku akan ke ruangan Luhan, mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja tidak" tolak Kai, "Aku ingin bermesraan dengan tugasku" ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongdae kemudian melesat ke ruang kerjanya.

Sementara Kim Jongdae masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian mulai menggerakan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Luhan.

Ia melewati koridor, kemudian setiap mata memandang ke arahnya. Seakan ia begitu menarik atau malah mereka sangat bosan melihat Jongdae yang belakangan ini rajin sekali mampir ke ruangan Luhan.

Entahlah, mereka hanya melihat Jongdae melintas tanpa berniat menyapa atau mungkin mereka malu menyapa Jongdae yang .. yah, memiliki tampang yang tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke ruangan Luhan.

Ia mengetuk ruangan atasnya pelan, berharap suara yang tidak bisa di katakan berat sebagaimana suara laki-laki yang menjaga kewibawaan pada umumnya mengatakan kata 'masuk'.

Namun, Jongdae tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam.

Oh .. apakah telinganya bermasalah?

Ia mengetuk pintu atasannya lagi sekali, lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. Mungkin saja Luhan tertidur di dalam karena terlalu lelah bekerja.

Namun, Jongdae tetap tidak mendengar suara Luhan memintanya masuk.

Maka, pemuda itu mencoba memutar gagang pintu ruangan Luhan, berusaha membuka pintu itu. Namun, pintunya terkunci.

Apakah ia harus mendobraknya? Tidak tidak, yang ada gajinya di potong enam puluh persen nanti.

Jongdae meraih ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok putih tepat di samping pintu kerja Luhan. Pemuda itu menggerutu di dalam hatinya, jika benar Luhan tertidur maka pemuda itu harus minta maaf karena membiarkannya berdiri lama di depan ruangan Luhan dan menerima laporan buatannya apa adanya.

Jongdae meletakan ponselnya di telinga, namun yang ada ia mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor Luhan sedang tidak aktif.

Eh?

"Nona Jung!" seru Jongdae ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, berperawakan cantik dengan langkah anggun yang tak lain adalah asisten Luhan melewatinya, "Apakah Luhan tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Entahlah, ruangannya di kunci dan sejak tadi pagi juga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya melintasi koridor. Luhan juga tidak bisa di hubungi" wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran, "Aku akan menemui Kai. Siapa tahu anak itu tahu keberadaan kakaknya"

"Ku rasa .. tidak" ucap Jongdae, "Mereka tidak tinggal serumah lagi"

"Apa salahnya menanyakan ini pada Kai? Sebagai kakak dan adik setidaknya mereka tahu kabar satu sama lain, kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk kecil. Langkahnya dengan Soojung beriringan menuju ruang kerja Kai.

Ketika keduanya bertemu dengan Kai, yang mereka dapatkan adalah nihil. Bahkan Kai tidak tahu dimana kakaknya sekarang.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk libur sehari lagi" ucap Kai seraya mengedikan bahunya.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening, punggungnya yang sakit dan ia merasa bahwa tempatnya begitu sempit dan pengap. Ia mengerjapkan pelan matanya, tidak ada cahaya yang menerobos masuk. Ia hanya melihat kain biru membentang di depannya.

Luhan sadar sepenuhnya. Ia berada di dalam tenda biru kecil.

Luhan menggerakan badannya untuk duduk, namun ia baru sadar sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ngh .. sudah bangun?" suara berat yang terdengar begitu malas–sekaligus disahuti dengan suara nguap–terdengar menyapa telinganya, "Selamat pagi"

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak, "Dimana kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas jauh dari Seoul"

"Laluu?!" Luhan memutar badannya kemudian ia menysal. Seharusnya ia diam saja. Dari pada melihat wajah Kris dengan jarak super dekat seperti ini.

Bagaimana jika ... oh ya, pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Tenang saja, sekarang kita pulang" ucap Kirs, "Tapi .. bisakah kau bangun lebih dulu? Kau .. meniduri tanganku"

Luhan segera menduduki tubuhnya, kemudian memegang pipinya. Astaga. Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?

"Kris, bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya aku sedang berada di situasi seperti apa?" suara Luhan terdengar begitu kecil, sepertinya pemuda kecil itu mulai merasakan bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di tempat yang aman.

"Sebelumnya .. maaf, bisa kau duduk menghadapku?"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya malas, "Jadii?"

"Akan ku pastikan kau berada di tempat yang aman"

Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya menghantam dadanya begitu keras.

"Memangnya .. sebenarnya ada apa?" Luhan memeluk dirinya. Kalimat _'akan berada di tempat yang aman_' yang di utarakan Kris tadi terdengar seperti _'hidupmu di ujung jurang, Luhan_', "Kau siapa, Kris?"

"Aku koki di hotel ayahku"

"Bohong"

"Namun aku akan menjadi pemilik hotel itu kelak"

Luhan terdiam. Ah, dia masuk ke dalam pertengkaran antar perusahaan ternyata.

"Dan kemarin adalah komplotan orang yang akan melenyapkanmu agar mereka dapat menelan uang hotelmu, begitu?"

"Tepat" Kris mengangguk, "Kau cukup pintar ternyata"

Luhan tidak ingin seperti ini. Dengan ia bermalam di satu tenda kecil bersama Kris, itu artinya Luhan telah masuk ke dalam lubang hitam pertengkaran antar perusahaan yang melibatkan Kris. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang-orang itu mencari identitasnya dan .. ayolah, bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayahnya?

Pemuda kecil itu memijat pelipisnya, ia pusing.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu takut" ucap Kris tenang, "Mereka hanya mengincarku. Mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu"

"Dengan aku masuk ke perangkap mereka itu artinya aku adalah bonus! Mereka juga akan menghabisiku!" bentak Luhan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang santai-santai saja.

Tentu saja ini tidak bisa di katakan hal yang gampang untuk di atasi.

Luhan yakin betul, setiap serangga yang tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam adukan sop yang mendidih, serangga itu akan ikut teraduk dengan sayur-sayur lainnya dan akan di buang begitu saja setelahnya.

Luhan tidak sebodoh itu, ia sudah sering mendengar pertikaian antar perusahaan dan Luhan benar-benar menjauhi hal itu. Namun, karena obsesinya untuk memiliki teman baru, ia malah tertelan ke dalam masalah besar. Itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Kenapa kisah hidupnya tidak pernah bahagia.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, nanti aku akan menurunkanmu di apartemen orang. Aku akan mengutus salah satu pegawai ayahku untu mengantarkan mobil padamu, dengan begitu kau bisa pulang ke apartemenmu nanti. Sekedar untuk mengelabuhi mereka. Karena aku yakin mereka hanya melihat kemana langkahku"

"Aku harap aku bisa pulang dengan tenang dan selamat" rajuk Luhan

Kris menundukan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan pelan, "Luhan .. maaf, aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini" ucapnya.

Yah, tidak seharusnya ia membantah kedua orang tuanya untuk berteman dengan laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga ia benar-benar diawasi oleh lawannya.

Mereka pasti mengira bahwa ia belum sembuh total.

Ia belum _straight _sepenuhnya.

Dan dengan fakta bahwa ia belum menjadi _straight _sepenuhnya, itu akan menjadi sebuah aib untuk keluarga sekaligus perusahaannya.

Karena ia adalah aib keluarganya, ia harus di basmi.

Bukan hanya Kris, yah .. faktanya memang Luhan juga akan terciprat masalah ini dan pemuda itu jauh dari kata aman. Luhan memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk ikut di basmi oleh musuhnya.

Musuh Kris, tidak lain adalah keluarganya.

Bukan ibu maupun ayahnya.

Namun salah seorang keluarganya yang juga seorang pemilik hotel berbintang di Korea. Yang siap merubuhkan hotel ayahnya dan meraup semua kesejahteraan keluarganya.

Tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri.

Dengan membeberkan aib keluarga Kris sekaligus perusahaannya dan membasmi Kris yang tak lain adalah seorang pemegang perusahaan beberapa bulan mendatang, maka tentu saja hotel yang kini masih di pegang ayahnya akan seperti kartu yang telah di bangun tinggi-tinggi namun rubuh hanya dengan satu sentilan kecil.

Karena jika mereka tidak membunuh Kris, tidak ada lagi pewaris.

Karena Kris adalah anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki tuan Wu.

Dan sepertinya, dengan gerakan agresif lawannya. Kris bukan satu-satunya yang akan di bunuh.

Luhan juga memiliki potensi yang tinggi untuk terbunuh.

Apalagi Ayahnya.

"Maaf .. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi" suara berat itu terdengar begitu putus asa.

Kris merengkuh tubuh kecil Luhan sekali lagi. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu nyaman ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan, "Maaf .. aku tidak tahu –"

"Ssst.. sudah .." Luhan tahu, Kris tidak mungkin dengan sengaja mengajaknya masuk ke dalam hal yang rumit begini. Yah, ia yakin sekali bahwa Kris memang tidak bermaksud menempatkannya di posisi seperti ini.

Karena sejauh ini, perusahaan yang ia pegang belum memiliki musuh dan sejauh ini juga tidak ada hotel di Korea Selatan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan yang kuat bahwa Kris sengaja menyeretnya ke dalam perangkap seperti ini.

"Aku yakin kau orang baik, Kris" ucap Luhan kecil, ia mengusap rambut Kris yang tak jauh darinya.

Setidaknya, dengan Kris memeluknya begitu, ia merasa terlindungi. Ia merasa aman.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari posisimu secepatnya, Luhan. Secepatnya"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Omong-omong ... ayo keluar dari tempat ini"

Kris terkekeh kemudian pemuda itu dengan cepat keluar dari tenda, mendahului Luhan yang sebenarnya masih menguap di dalam sana.

Tepat di depan tenda tersebut, motor Kris terparkir dengan manisnya.

"Lu, ayo cepat. Kita harus bergerak cepat"

.

.

.

Entah di mana pemuda itu menurunkannya. Menyuruhnya naik ke lantai acak kemudian Kris juga menyuruhnya berdiri di salah satu pintu apartemen yang ada di lantai tersebut.

Kris mengatakan padanya bahwa sepuluh menit kemudian Luhan harus segera turun kemudian mencari mobil dengan nomor polisi yang sudah Luhan hapal diluar kepala.

Ia melirik ke jam tangannya.

Ting! Tepat menit ke sepuluh ia menggerakan kaki pendeknya untuk turun dari lantai tiga dengan tangga darurat. Yah, bisa saja jika lewat lift ia di jebak kemudian terbunuh, kan?

Luhan berlari ke depan apartemen kemudian berharap melihat utusan Kris yang mungkin saja datang dengan setelan hitam, kacamata hitam, dan jangan lupa earphone yang menyumpal salah satu telinga mereka seperti yang sering ia lihat di film-film favoritnya.

Langkahnya melambat ketika matanya menemukan mobil sedan hitam dengan nomor polisi yang Kris maksud. Kemudian, matanya beralih ke seorang pria yang mungkin utusan Kris.

Yah, tidak persis seperti yang Luhan bayangkan namun orang memang menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang rapi. Melemparkan kunci mobil pada Luhan begitu saja ketika jarak mereka masih terpaut jauh dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Oohh .. apakah mereka sekurang ajar itu dengan teman dari anak atasan sendiri?

Luhan tidak berpikir panjang, yang jelas ia mendapatkan kunci mobil kemudian segera mengendarai mobil itu kearah apartemennya. Melintasi jalanan Seoul di siang hari untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak sering memang, namun ia cukup muak melihat jalanan itu setiap hari. Tidak ada pandangan yang menyegarkan pandangannya. Hanya ada mobil-mobil pribadi yang mengapit sedan hitam yang tengah ia gunakan.

Siang begitu terik. Mentari seakan mengamuk dan memuntahkan semua panasnya ke atas kaca mobilnya. Luhan rasa ia akan meleleh dalam waktu dekat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbelok sedikit dan menemui salah satu tempat makan yang pasti menyediakan minuman dingin.

Ah ya, sejak kemarin mereka tidak makan.

Terakhir kali Luhan makan adalah kemarin siang. Kemudian entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa terbangun di dalam tenda bersama Kris. Apakah semalam ia tiba-tiba pingsan? Jika ia, itu sangat memalukan. Untung saja Kris tidak mengungkitnya dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai bahan ledekan.

Atau mungkin saja Kris bukan tipe orang yang suka meledek teman barunya.

Yah, memangnya siapa yang bisa saling ledek-meledek ketika sadar bahwa nyawa telah di ujung jurang?

Luhan memakirkan mobilnya dengan rapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke salah satu tempat makan ketika matanya menangkap toko kecil yang berdiri di sana. Luhan memajukan langkahnya ke toko kecil itu, mencari minuman dingin dan beberapa cemilan kemudian membayarnya dengan uang cash. Yah, untung saja Luhan tidak pernah jauh dari dompet juga ponselnya.

Eh ya ...

Ponselnya.

Luhan merogoh sakunya ketika ia sudah keluar dari toko kecil itu, dengan meminum minuman kalengnya pemuda itu merogoh kedua sakunya.

Dimana ponselnya?

Ia merogoh kantong celananya.

Dan lihatlah ponselnya yang mati tak berdaya.

Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya dan mengisi batrai ponselnya. Pasti banyak sekali panggilan yang masuk. Yah, jangan lupakan dengan orang-orang yang khawatir mengapa ia tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya, kembali menaiki mobil pinjaman itu kemudian segera melajukan mobil itu ke apartemennya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Luhan hanya butuh lurus kemudian saat di simpang tiga ia perlu berbelok ke kanan, lurus terus dan di sisi kiri jalan adalah apartemennya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia cukup berlebihan karena ketakutannya. Yah, ia jadi suka berfantasi tentang hal yang tidak-tidak.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian turun dari mobil hitam itu. Kata Kris, setelah ia menggunakan mobil itu, ia hanya perlu mengambil salah satu dari dua kunci yang ada kemudian meninggalkan salah satu kuncinya di dalam mobil dan mengunci mobil itu secara manual dari luar.

Luhan menuruti apa kata Kris sebelum pemuda itu menurunkannya di apartemen orang yang entah siapa.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan fantasi berlebihannya ketika ia meneruskan langkahnya ke lantai lima.

Tangannya memencet beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kemudian, Luhan segera mencari kasurnya dan memanjakan punggungnya yang sedikit sakit karena semalam tidur tanpa alas yang empuk.

Ah, setidaknya Luhan merasa sedikit tenang setelah memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

Dan dalam hitungan ketiga, Luhan tertidur dengan begitu pulas di kasurnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan di sana, Kris?" pria itu memasuki ruang makan, kemudian melihat anak semata wayangnya merundukan kepala, "Apa yang telah ibumu katakan padamu?"

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteman dengannya. Dia hanya partner untuk menemaniku belanja, itu saja"

"Aku tidak butuh kebohonganmu"

"Aku memang tidak mau menjadikan anak itu teman. Aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawanya. Namun musuhmu itu salah tanggap, Ayah" ucap Kris.

"Sudahlah" suara lembut itu muncul menyapa telinganya, mengusap pundak ayah Kris kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Yang kau perlu lakukan adalah menjaga teman barumu itu dan jangan sampai kau, anak itu dan perusahaan ayahmu runtuh hanya karna perbuatanmu itu, Kris"

Kris mengerti.

Yah, ia sangat paham maksud ibunya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa pundaknya begitu berat, beban yang ia bawa kian banyak.

Ponsel Kris tiba-tiba berbunyi ketika ia baru saja akan menyantap makan malamnya. Matanya melirik kearah layar ponselnya dan mendapati Hyeoyon menelfonnya. Ia menengguk air putih yang ada di depannya kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari tunangannya itu.

"Halo?"

"S_emalam kemana sajaaa? Aku menunggumu sampai pukul sepuluh tapi kau tak kunjung pulang_"

"Aku ada urusan jadi semalam tidak bisa pulang" ucap Kris, "Maaf, sayang"

"_Urusan apa?_"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" Kris kembali meneguk minumannya, "Acara makan malam itu ku ganti besok malam, setuju?"

"_Terserahmu saja, sedang makan malam?_"

"Hm-m"

"_Baiklah, nanti ku hubungi lagi. Makan yang banyak!_"

"Ya~"

.

.

.

Ia menghabiskan makan malamnya kemudian menengguk minuman kaleng yang tersedia di dalam kulkasnya. Perutnya cukup kenyang dengan makanan _junk food_ yang ia pesan dan ia cukup puas dengan pesanan yang ia beli.

Tangan kosongnya meraih ponselnya ketika melihat benda itu berteriak mengatakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk untuknya.

Oh .. Kai..

"Ya?~"

"_Tumben bolos kerja, satu kantor khawatir dan .. kau tahu? Mereka semua berdatangan ke ruanganku hanya untuk menemuimu. Jadi jika hasil kerjaanku tidak bagus-bagus amat, salahkan pekerja-pekerjamu yang menggangguku_"

"Jadi kau menelfonku hanya untuk komplain?" Luhan mendengus, "Lagi pula kau tidak bisa begitu, sebagai orang yang sudah kunaikan pangkatnya kau harus bekerja lebih profesional daripada sebelumnya"

"_Ya ya .. omong-omong kemarin kemana saja? Hanya tidur di apartemenmu?_"

"Ya begitulah, aku .. lelah, hehe"

"_Baguslah, besok masuk?"_

_Ya, jika nyawaku masih ada-_"Tentu saja"

"_Oke, ku tutup dulu, ya?"_

"Eh eh, Kai" dengan suara memburu Luhan menghentikan jemari Kai untuk memutuskan sambungan, kemudian pemuda itu merasakan dirinya yang mulai keringat dingin.

Haruskan ia memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tidak tidak.. itu akan menambah masalah ..

"_Ada apa?_"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tidak, ia tidak boleh melibatkan adiknya, "Bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

"_Tentu saja istriku baik-baik saja_"

"Hei, dia laki-laki"

"_Terserahku mau menyebutnya suamiku atau istriku_" ucap Kai sewot, sementara Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas. Yah, hidup adiknya itu pasti sangat bahagia. Hidup bersama Oh Sehun yang penuh perhatian dan rela memberikan apapun miliknya untuk Kai. Luhan bahkan terkagum-kagum dengan kisah Oh Sehun yang menyimpan cintanya untuk Kai walaupun pemuda itu terlalu sering disakiti Kai. Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa kesabaran Sehun ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sangat membahagiakan?

"Ya ya, sampaikan salamku untuknya, aku merindukannya"

"_Tidak_"

"Astaga Kai.. aku baru tahu kau adalah sosok yang pencemburu tingkat tinggi"

"_Terserah katamu_"

"Ingat sampaikan salamku atau aku akan menelfonnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, lalu–"

"_Ya ya, aku mengerti, akan ku sampaikan. Jangan telfon dia atau habislah nyawamu besok_"

Luhan terkekeh. Kai masih saja cemburu terhadapnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah namun Kai tetap saja tidak pernah bisa melihat Luhan menjalin sesuatu dengan Sehun, jangankan hubungan, pembicaraan singkat saja tidak.

Yah, Luhan bisa merasakan tingkat cinta dan kasih sayang Kai pada Sehun yang begitu tinggi hingga membuat pemuda itu belagak menjijikan begitu.

Kai memutuskan panggilannya, sementara Luhan memutuskan duduk di meja makan dengan meneguk minuman kalengnya. Matanya lurus memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan saham perusahaannya yang tidak mengalami penurunan melainkan kenaikan yang lumayan baik.

Ia menutup aplikasi ponselnya, kemudian bersandar di kursinya. Matanya terpejam sebentar, ia tengah menenangkan dirinya lagi.

Matanya terbuka, ia melirik kearah kaca jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai.

Matanya kian membulat.

Orang-orang dengan setelan hitam dan topeng berdiri di sana.

Mengacungkan senjata.

Luhan diam di tempatnya. Hingga satu tembakan meleset memecahkan kaca jendelanya.

"Beginikan tempat tinggal seorang pemilik perusahaan?" suara itu kurang jelas karena tertutup oleh topeng kain layaknya maling itu, "Xi Luhan, berlutut dan naikan tanganmu. Jika kau menurut, nyawamu akan selamat"

Luhan menurut.

_Mati kau, Xi Luhan._

.

.

.

TBC

Reviewnya juseyo.

Maaf ini lanjutnya lama sekali -_,-

Aku jarang dapet mood bagus untuk nulis, wkwk. Tapi aku bakal ngusahain buat update lebi cepet lagi hoho.

Xiexie.

_aegyung_


	4. Chapter 4

Apartment no 12

Krishan/KrisLu

One Love for Two Heart's Sequel

.

.

.

Kris membenahi bantalnya. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan dan Kris terbiasa tidur jam sepuluh. Maka, pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

Namun, kegiatan membuka ponselnya terganggu ketika suara ketukan pintu memenuhi kamarnya.

"Masuk" gumamnya.

Dan di sanalah Ibunya berdiri.

"Kau serius akan bermalam di sini?" ucap wanita itu seraya memajukan langkahnya. Duduk di sisi kasur Kris kemudian meraih lengan anaknya, memijat lengan putih anaknya perlahan.

Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, tumben saja"

Gumam Ibunya. Yah, semenjak kepindahan mereka ke Korea, Kris lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen daripada di rumah orang tuanya sendiri. Sesekali ia mendatangi rumah orang tuanya, sekedar tegur sapa dan menjenguk ibunya yang jarang ia temui. Ya, semenjak di Korea, Kris memang jarang bertemu dengan ibunya yang memang di jauhi dari urusan perbisnisan yang sadis dan mengerikan.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya bermalam di rumah ayahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kembali hidup serumah dengan kedua orang tuanya seperti di China dulu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Kris menduduki tubuhnya dengan sempurna, tangannya meraih ke dalam tasnya kemudian menilik isi tasnya tersebut.

Ia rasa ia meninggalkan sesuatu.

Yah, ia baru ingat belum ganti baju dari kemarin.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sebentar untuk ambil baju"

"Kau bisa menggunakan baju ayahmu untuk sementara"

"Bagaimana dengan 'dalaman'nya?"

Kris meletakan kembali tasnya kemudian mendengar ibunya terkekeh pelan, "Ya sudah. Tapi, kau akan kembali ke sini lagi, kan?"

"Yaa~"

Wanita itu mengecup kening anaknya lembut, mengacak poni anak semata wayangnya itu,, "Hati-hati"

"Aku sudah besar, Bu"

"Yah tetap saja, kau ini anak ibu satu satunya"

Kris terkekeh. Yah, beginilah nasib sebagai anak satu-satunya pemilik hotel terbesar di Korea. Nyonya Wu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan Kris sendiri di ruangan itu. Sementara Kris memutuskan untuk memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan bersiap untuk keluar pukul sembilan.

Ia meraih kunci motornya, kemudian berjalan menuju lantai satu untuk menemui garasi yang menyembunyikan motor kebanggaannya.

Kris menyapukan pandangannya dan di pojok sanalah motornya.

Ia segera menyalakan kendaraannya kemudian melajukan motornya menuju arah apartemen kesayangannya. Motor dan apartemen baginya adalah dua hal penting yang membanggakan karena ia mendapatkan mereka dengan keringat sendiri sebagai seorang penjaga hotel kala itu. Yah, tentu saja ayahnya memberikannya gaji setara dengan kedudukan Kris yang akan Kris dapatkan kelak–manager hotel–maka dari itu Kris tidak pernah mendapatkan kenaikan gaji. Gajinya akan dinaikan ketika pangkatnya sudah lebih tinggi dari manager hotel.

Kris memarkirkan motornya pada lahan yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus dengan santai untuk menemui apartemen no 12, apartemen kebanggannya.

Jemarinya menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka passwordnya. Yang mengetahui passwordnya hanyalah dia dan Hyeoyon, yah .. gadis itu memaksanya untuk membocorkan password apartemennya.

Dengan segera, Kris menarik beberapa baju kemudian melesakannya ke dalam tas hitam kecil miliknya. Ia hanya butuh membawa dua baju untuk bermalam di rumah ayahnya. Lagipula, Kris memutuskan hanya sehari saja menginap di rumah ayahnya. Jika terlalu lama, siapa yang akan menempati apartemennya?

Dan .. oh ya, bagaimana kabar teman barunya yang tak lain adalah tetangganya?

Tiba-tiba saja Kris memikirkan Luhan. Apakah pemuda itu sampai dengan selamat? Apakah Luhan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

Apakah Luhan sedang memikirkannya seperti ia memikirkan pemuda itu?

Eh, pertanyaan apaan itu.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Daripada pertanyaan yang muncul lebih banyak, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen Luhan. Kris menggendong tas hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak berat itu, kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemennya dan segera menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai lima lebih cepat.

509, apartemen itu pasti menyembunyikan Luhan.

Ia berdehem ketika matanya menatap langsung angkat 509.

Perlahan, dengan penuh keraguan, Kris mengetuk pintu hitam itu.

"Lu?" ucapnya kecil, kemudian menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu itu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Luhan.

Aneh, kata pemuda itu ia terbiasa pul-

Oh ya, mungkin saat ia sampai ke apartemen, pemuda itu langsung ke kantornya dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Menurut penuturan Luhan, ia biasa pulang larut malam.

Yah, kemungkinan besar Luhan belum pulang jam segini.

Kris mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Memastikan sekali lagi. Kemudian, ia terkekeh ketika merasa bahwa ia terlalu bodoh mengecek ruang kosong. Maka dari itu, Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dan segera pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

'_Prang_'

Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh seketika. Mata awasnya melirik tajam setiap pintu yang dapat ia lihat, mencoba menerobos pintu-pintu itu hanya dengan tatapannya.

Namun, Kris yakin, suara itu bukan dari kamar Luhan.

Tentu saja, Luhan pasti sedang sibuk di kantornya pukul segini. Ia yakin sekali.

_Yah, Kris yakin_.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kris perlahan menghilang. Seisi apartemen nomor 509 itu menghela nafas lega. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu kini mengeluarkan borgol, kemudian memborgol tangan si pemilik apartemen ke belakang.

Si pemilik apartemen tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mulutnya tertutup lakban hitam dan matanya yang tertutup kain hitam. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara sialan yang mengelilinginya. Ia bersumpah jika kakinya tidak diikat dan tangannya tidak diborgol, ia akan menghabisi wajh-wajah sialan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan tangan kosong.

Satu cambukan mengenai pinggangnya. Luhan meringis, pukulan itu serasa mengoyak kulitnya. Jelas saja, jika Luhan menggunakan setelan kantor lengkap dengan jasnya mungkin cambukan itu tidak terasa.

Namun kini Luhan hanya menggunakan celana selutut dengan baju kaus oblong yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Jika kau berani macam-macam lagi, akan ku pastinya perusahaanmu hancur dan besok kau sudah tinggal nama" ancam suara yang sama dengan suara yang pertama kali menyapanya sekaligus melecehkan tempat tinggalnya yang sangat ia banggakan itu.

Luhan diam. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya di angkat.

Kemudian di lempar begitu saja.

Namun berita baiknya adalah mereka menggunakan trampoline di belakang sana sehingga Luhan tidak perlalu kesakitan jika dijatuhkan begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tangan yang menangkapnya kemudian menggotongnya entah kemana.

Ah, entah ia harus memanggil Kris bodoh atau apa.

Seharusnya, ketika ia menjatuhkan gelas tadi, Kris menerobos masuk. Bukannya jalan terus seakan membiarkan Luhan menghadapi maut sendirian. Memangnya ia kira Luhan begini karena siapa?

Luhan mengomel dalam hatinya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Luhan ingin menangis.

Kris bodoh. Apa ia sengaja memasukan Luhan kedalam posisi sialan seperti ini?

.

.

.

_Morning, 06.00 a.m_

"Kris~ bangunlah" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kris. Tak lain adalah seorang wanita yang melahirkan Kris, Nyonya Wu, "Apakah kau selalu bangun siang karena ayahmu hanya mempersilahkanmu masuk siang, Kris?!"

"Aku ~ungh, sudah bangun" sorak Kris dari dalam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian meregangkan ototnya.

"Cepat keluar, ayo sarapan"

"Hm~"

Seperti manusia pada umumnya, ia menatap dulu layar ponselnya. Berpose sebentar, mengagumi ketampanannya. Merapikan wajah juga rambutnya sebentar. Kemudian memandang lagi dirinya yang tengah menampilkan beberapa pose foto yang dapat membuat semua remaja di seluruh penjuru dunia mimisan.

Namun, Kris menghentikan kegiatan narsis tiap paginya saat sebuah panggilan mengganggunya.

"Halo?~"

"_Kris? Sudah bangun?_"

Kris benar-benar bangun setelah mendengar suara itu, rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya yang tajam menjadi reaksi dari suara dari ponselnya.

"Mimpi apa menelfonku sepagi ini, _Junmyeon_?" ia berdecih.

Kim Jun Myeon, namun pemuda itu mengganti namanya menjadi Suho, potongan dari kata _Guardian_ dalam bahasa Korea. Yah, Suho memang di tempatkan dibagian penjagaan perusahaan. Sebagai mafia yang menggunakan topeng malaikat. Yang akan membasmi siapa saja yang mengganggu perusahaan ayahnya yang tak lain adalah paman Kris.

"_Mau sarapan bersama, aku ada hidangan lezat pagi ini_"

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya.

"_Kris bodoh! Cep-mmppphh!_"

Matanya melebar dengan sempurna.

"Suho sialan apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jeritnya frustasi.

"_Yah, benar Kris, dia hidangan utama sarapan kali ini_"

"Sialan, lepaskan-"

"_Apa? Aku tak dengar kau bilang apa. Sepertinya sinyal sedang tidak bersahabat. Halo? Kris? Ha–tuut"_

Kris rasa cuci muka sebelum tidur sudah cukup. Maka dari itu, pemuda itu langsung lompat dari kasurnya, menyambar kunci motornya.

Kemudian tanpa mendengarkan Ibunya yang berteriak dan memintanya sarapan dulu sebelum pergi, Kris melesat kearah kediaman Suho.

Ia benar-benar bersumpah bahwa sesampainya ia disana, Suho adalah orang pertama yang meregang nyawa karena tangan kosongnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menatap layar komputernya dengan frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa tadi pagi ia mendapatkan pesan bahwa untuk sementara ialah yang memegang kendali perusahaan karena Luhan yang sibuk mendadak. Padahal setahunya, Luhan sedang tidak memiliki klien. Ah .. mungkin Luhan sebenarnya memilikinya namun ia tidak memberitahu dirinya juga nona Jung.

Tapi jika begini jadinya, ia tidak mungkin bisa meng-_handle _semuanya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Dihadapkan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Kemudian segudang pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani dan mengerti.

Ia baru tahu pekerjaan kakaknya seberat ini.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Luhan menaikan pangkatnya seenak perut anak itu kemudian membuatnya kelabakan?

Ia mengerang. Kai benar-benar pusing.

"Bos-"

"DIAAMM!"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memarkirkan motornya pada halaman seluas lapangan sepak bola itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menaruh helmnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu utama. Amarahnya menyala, ia merasa terganggu.

Jangan sekali-kali membuat naga mengamuk. Ia akan segera meneriakan kalimat itu tepat di depan wajah Suho.

Kris mengetuk pintu dengan ukiran kecil di setiap pinggirnya. Pintu kayu besar itu membentang di depannya. Tidak heran, setiap orang yang melewati rumah Suho akan mengatakan bahwa ini istana.

Cih, istana apanya. Uang yang mereka gunakan untuk membangun rumah mewah ini adalah uang ayahnya.

Para pelayan berjejer, membungkukan tubuh mereka untuk menghormati tamu tuan mereka, Kris.

"Mana si pendek itu?"

"Maksud anda–"

"Tuan kalian, majikan kalian, Suho kaparat sialan" celoteh Kris. Para pelayan hanya menelan saliva mereka kasar.Wajah tampan nan tegas itu memerah menahan amarah, genggaman tangannya seakan siap melayang ke siapa saja yang memancing amarahnya.

Mereka masih ingin hidup sampai seratus tahun kedepan, maka dari itu salah satu dari pelayan itu menuntun Kris menuju sebuah tempat.

Kris mengumpat sepanjang jalan, _sial, seharusnya aku naik motor sampai ke dalam sini. Oh ayolah, apakah mereka tidak lelah harus jalan kaki dari ruang makan sampai ke gerbang utama yang jauhnya mungkin sampai satu kilo meter?_

Kris kembali bertemu dengan pintu super besar berwarna coklat namun kali ini tidak ada ukiran di setiap sisinya. Pelayan itu mendorong kedua belah daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu sekuat tenaga.

Kemudian terlihatlah ruang makan super mewah yang ingin segera Kris hancurkan.

"Sudah datang? Cepat juga ternyata" sebuah suara menyapanya saat pelayan perempuan itu meninggalkannya.

Kim Jun Myeon, melebarkan tangannya berharap Kris memeluknya hangat. Namun yang ada, Kris berdecih menanggapinya.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan sangkutkan masalah ini dengan orang yang tidak terlibat"

"Jadi, pacarmu itu tidak terlibat?"

"Pacar..?"

"_PENDEK SIALAN AKU BUKAN PAC-MPH YAAKK LEPASKAN!_" ah, suara Luhan. Kris bernafas lega, pemuda itu masih mengantongi nyawa sampai detik ini.

"Memangnya apa salahnya jadi pendek, sih?" Suho menggerutu kecil, "Dasar pendek teriak pendek!"

"Hei anak buah, lepaskan manusia itu dari kurungan ayamnya" Kris menunjuk sebuah kurungan besar yang menyimpan Luhan. Orang kaya di depannya ini memang sangat tidak elit, bisakah ia menyimpan Luhan di tempat yang lebih bagus?

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk menyuruh anak buahku"

"Kau pikir siapa yang mencarikan mereka untuk bekerja denganmu?"

"Yang pasti uangmu tidak ikut campur dalam pembagian gaji mereka" Suho mencibir, kemudian berdecih.

"Kalau begitu tolong lepaskan Luhan dari tempatnya, dia tidak bisa diikut sertakan"

"Kenapa?" Suho menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah dia adalah_ kekasih homo mu, _tuan? Ah .. kau tidak mungkin mengakuinya. Luhan dan kau adalah aib keluargamu yang harus ku lenyapkan"

"Aku straight, Suho"

"Siapa yang percaya bahwa kau sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, Kris?"

"Terserah padamu yang pasti Luhan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini"

"Ah, benarkah?" Suho menarik sisi bibirnya, "Yah, hitung-hitung bonus, lah. Jika aku melenyapkan Luhan, setidaknya aku bisa merampas perusahaannya juga"

Kini, giliran Kris yang menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Maaf, maksudmu–"

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa Luhan adalah pemegang perusahaan?"

Hening. Kris diam menatap Suho, berniat segera terbahak di depan Suho dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan bukanlah pemegang perusahaan.

Tapi, ia memang tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Luhan yang benar, pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sementara Luhan hanya diam di dalam kurungan ayam tidak elit itu dengan mulut yang di tutup rapat, tatapannya kosong. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Otaknya belum bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Mengapa identitasnya sebagai pemegang perusahaan bisa tersebar?

Mengapa ia dan Kris dikatakan pasangan gay?

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, ayo kita mulai permainannya, Wu Yifan"

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf kalau lama updatenya.

Aku bingung alurnya kaya gimana, jadi stress sendiri-_,-

Maaf kalau cuman sedikit /bow/

Thanks for reading guys


End file.
